


The Inaccurately Named "Macaroni and Chill"

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Lafayette, and welcome to the jamilton, come on and slamilton, sins.txt, who needs sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJeffs and Ham are dating, Laurens is super jealous, and Lafayette is barely in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inaccurately Named "Macaroni and Chill"

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this sin, idk.

     Hamilton sighed. His stupid boyfriend had invited him over for “macaroni and chill” which, despite the name, usually consisted of watching movies, eating shitty stovetop macaroni and cheese, and Jefferson crying at every remotely sad part in the movie they'd decided to watch. It was Hamilton's own personal hell, and it was happening at about eight.  
“Bro, why do you even date him? All you do is complain about him all the time!” Laurens, his best friend, chimed in from across the table. It was six, and Hamilton had wanted to go out with his friends before his untimely demise. He'd been telling them all this in the hopes that they'd be able to help.  
“Dump his ass!” Lafayette called from the back of the bar.  
“I'm not going to “dump his ass,” as you so eloquently said.” Hamilton called back. Lafayette rolled their eyes, or at least, Hamilton thought they were rolling their eyes. It was hard to tell from this distance.  
“Hey, isn't TJeffs’ house pretty far from here?” Hercules asked. It was the first thing he'd said all night.  
“Yes, yes it is. _Thank you_ , Hercules.” Hamilton said, standing up. Well, this would be fun.

Hamilton arrived right on time. Jefferson opened the door, that adorable, idiotic grin plastered on his face. He kissed Hamilton on the cheek.  
“Welcome to my humble abode, Alexander! Please, make yourself at home.” He announces dramatically.  
“Humble abode? You literally live in a fucking mansion, chill.” Hamilton retorts, stepping inside. Jefferson waves a DVD case in front of Hamilton's face.  
“I've got 1776!” He exclaims. Hamilton rolls his eyes.  
“A musical about the founding fathers? Who would watch that?” Hamilton scoffs. Jefferson shakes his head.  
“Come on, let's just go watch it already.”

“I think my favorite character is Thomas Jefferson.” Jefferson mused.  
“ _Narcissist_.” Hamilton said.  
“You love me.” Jefferson grinned.  
“Well, you've got me there.” Hamilton admitted. They both laughed.  
“Oh, look, there's your wife.” Hamilton said, pointing at the screen, “She's singing about being seduced by a string instrument.”  
Jefferson shoveled another spoonful of mac and cheese into his mouth.  
“Yeah, you just know she's going to get the d after this song’s over.” Jefferson added. Flecks of macaroni were flying out of his mouth.  
“You are disgusting, and you have the maturity of an eighth grader!” Hamilton quipped. Jefferson turned towards him and wriggled his eyebrows. Hamilton sighed. He leaned forward and quickly kissed Jefferson. Jefferson stared at him as heading back to his original position on the couch.  
“So, are we going to finish the musical, or not?”

“So, how did your date go? It was shitty, I bet.” Laurens asked, laughing.  
“It wasn't actually _that_ bad.” Hamilton said. Laurens looked discouraged, and turned away. Hamilton felt arms wrap around his waist, and he squirmed.  
“Jefferson, don't sneak up on me like that!” He huffed. Jefferson kissed him on the cheek, apologizing. Hamilton looked over at Laurens. He looked equal parts disgusted, angry, and jealous. Hamilton watched as he turned around and stormed off.  
“Sorry, I should go see why he's so mad.” Hamilton said.  
“Come on, stay…” Jefferson drawled. Hamilton shook his head, and extricated himself from Jefferson's grip.  
“I'll see you later!” Hamilton called over his shoulder. He could hear Jefferson hesitate for a few moments, but eventually say,  
“Yeah, see you later!”

 


End file.
